My Love For You
by kim joungwook
Summary: "kau tak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau tak pernah berkata bahwa kau membutuhkanku. Kau tak pernah mengikatku. Jadi apa yang harus kuragukan, Kyu?" /"aku akan mengucapkannya setiap hari jika kau ingin. Bahkan setiap saat. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara apapun." /CrackPair!KyuWook/BoyXBoy/DLDR!


**Tittle** : My Love For You

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : KyuWook

**Length** : OneShoot

**Genre** : Romance / Drabble

**Summary** : "kau tak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau tak pernah berkata bahwa kau membutuhkanku. Kau tak pernah mengikatku. Jadi apa yang harus kuragukan, Kyu?" /"aku akan mengucapkannya setiap hari jika kau ingin. Bahkan setiap saat. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara apapun." /**CrackPair!KyuWook/BoyXBoy/DLDR!**

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. **DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuWook**

**.**

"**berhenti di sana**!" teriakan itu cukup menggelegar di koridor lantai 12 dorm Super Junior. Sang pelaku peneriakan memasang raut kesalnya dan menutup pintu dorm dengan bantingan keras. Beberapa member yang ada disana hanya berjengit kaget lalu kembali focus dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Meski terkadang mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

Sudah cukup terbiasa dengan teriakan dan bantingan itu.

.

"**Kubilang berhenti**!" sekali lagi namja itu berteriak. Yang diteriaki tak menggubris kalimat perintah itu dan justru mempercepat langkahnya. Sang namja mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan deathglare gratisnya pada member yang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Member lainpun hanya meringis dan mencoba kembali focus pada kegiatan mereka.

Namja itu menghentakkan kakinya kasar lalu segera menyusul orang yang menjadi objek teriakannya.

"**Berhenti Kim Ryeowook**!"

_Brakk!_

Teriakan itu dikuti dengan bantingan keras pintu kamar Ryeowook –objek yang diteriaki-. Member lain mengelus dada masing-masing, mencoba bersabar dengan pertengkaran couple itu.

"Arkh!"

Kyuhyun –yang berteriak- menggeram frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar menatap pintu yang barusan tertutup. Dan ia yakin pintu itu terkunci.

.

"**Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mendobraknya**!" Kyuhyun kembail menggunakan nada tingginya. Member tertua disana mulai bereaksi.

Sering mengalami hal ini bukan berarti dia harus berdiam diri dan hanya menjadi penonton pertengkaran itu. Sebagai yang tertua, ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua dongsaeng-nya.

"kyu, Bisakah kau mem-"

"**Diam hyung**!" Kyuhyun langsung memotong apapun ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Leeteuk. Ia memandang tajam ke arah namja itu.

"aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri dan hyung urus saja urusan hyung sendiri! Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengganggu. Arasseo?!" Kali ini nada yang digunakan Kyuhyun lebih rendah, tetapi tetap saja nada dingin dan amarah itu masih begitu kentara.

Leeteuk hanya diam dan kembali berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri –depan kamar Ryeowook-. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak kembali mengganggu kegiatan apapun yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook nanti.

Kyuhyun mendengus melihat pintu kamar di depannya masih tertutup rapat. Engsel pintunya ia putar berkali-kali dengan kasar. Tak ada kata sabar untuknya saat ini.

"jika kau tak membuka pintunya sekarang, aku akan benar-benar mendobraknya!" geram Kyuhyun kesal. Nada tingginya sudah berubah menjadi geraman penuh ancaman. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar begitu melihat engsel pintunya diputar dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik kamar membukanya dan keluar.

"apa maumu sekarang?!" desis Ryeowook tak senang. Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, mencoba tidak lagi meneriaki namja di depannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Ryeowook dan membawanya masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya.

Pintu langsung ditutup kasar dan dikunci.

.

Dan lagi-lagi member lain hanya bisa menjadi penonton dari live drama yang terjadi itu. Tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meredakan amarah salah satu diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Dua namja dalam ruangan itu hanya diam saling pandang. Saling berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak tak lebih dari 1 meter.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang melihat Ryeowook yang hanya diam dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Ekspresi keduanya tak bisa dibilang baik. sama-sama menahan emosi yang kapan saja bisa meluap.

"jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Ryeowook, cukup jengah dengan keadaan diam yang tak kunjung hilang.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya." Ucap Kyuhyun, nadanya masih belum berubah. Dingin dan penuh emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mendengus geli, "apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya berjalan menuju dorm dan tiba-tiba kau berteriak di koridor." Jawab Ryeowook dengan santai. Ia masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun megertakkan giginya emosi. Semua amarah yang ia tahan langsung hancur begitu saja menghadapi sifat Ryeowook yang seperti ini.

Ia tak suka.

"Kau menghindariku seminggu ini! Tak pernah membalas pesanku, tak mengangkat panggilanku, dan tak pernah mau berbicara langsung padaku! Bahkan kau tadi jelas-jelas menghindari bertemu denganku." Desis Kyuhyun tajam. Ryeowook masih diam. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"**seperti itu kau masih mengelak apa yang kau lakukan?!**"

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berteriak. Ryeowook berjengit kaget, tak menyangka namja itu akan benar-benar berteriak di depannya.

Sekeras itu.

Tubuhnya gemetaran sendiri, sedikit takut melihat amarah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Belum pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun semarah ini.

.

Tapi kali ini ia tak merasa salah. Dan ia tak mau disalahkan.

.

"astaga~ Itu hakku untuk melakukan apapun yang kulakukan. Hakku untuk mau mengangkat panggilan darimu atau tidak. Dan juga hakku untuk tidak membalas pesanmu!" Ryeowook mencoba bersabar mungkin untuk menghadapi amarah Kyuhyun.

"**tapi tetap saja itu tidak menjelaskan apapun yang terjadi padamu! Pada kita!**" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak, tak menerima jawaban apapun yang baru saja dilontarkan Ryeowook.

"**berhenti berteriak padaku**!" Ryeowook kali ini balas beteriak. Cukup terbawa emosi.

Kyuhyun terdiam, memandang penuh emosi ke arah Ryeowook yang terlihat sedikit terengah akibat teriakannya barusan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

.

"aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak langsung memarahimu., aku masih bisa berdiam diri untuk menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam diriku." Ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"**Tapi kau merusak segalanya, Kyu! Kau merusak segalanya!**" Ryeowook kembali berteriak, melampiaskan segala emosi yang sedari lama terpendam.

"**Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu! Ada apa denganmu?**!"

"aku tak apa, Kyu!" jawab Ryeowook pelan. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sekarang.

"dan berhenti berteriak padaku." Ucap Ryeowook lagi, tubuhnya benar-benar berkhianat. Nyalinya sudah ia kumpulkan menghadapi amukan Kyuhyun, tetapi tetap saja tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Apa lagi Kyuhyun tanpa sadar semakin melangkah mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar.

"kau tak pernah mau berbicara baik-baik denganku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berteriak didepanmu!" balas Kyuhyun dingin. Ryeowook tertawa kecil, terdengar miris dan tak tulus.

"karena kupikir memang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, Wook." Desis Kyuhyun geram. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membaca pikiran namja manis didepannya itu.

.

"memang ada apa dengan kita?!" Tanya Ryeowook retoris. Ia sendiri tahu ada apa-apa dengan kata 'kita'. Merujuk padanya dan Kyuhyun.

"**Kau Tanya ada apa dengan kita?!**" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. Ryeowook lagi-lagi berjengit kaget. Ia sedikit mengelus pelan dadanya, mencoba menstabilkan detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Kyu, tak pernah ada kata kita di sini. Tak pernah ada kita." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Hatinya kini ikut sakit. Segalanya benar-benar diluar kendalinya sekarang.

"**Astaga, Kim Ryeowook! Ada apa denganmu?! Jelas-jelas ini kita! Kau dan aku**!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berteriak. Ryeowook benar-benar takut sekarang.

Tubuh gemetarannya semakin terlihat. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba tak menggubrisnya.

"**Tak pernah ada kita kyu! Tak pernah!"**

"**lalu apa yang telah kau dan aku lalui selama ini?! Apa?!"**

"**Kita tak melakukan apapun!"**

"**heh?! Tak melakukan apapun?!"**

"…"

"**semua ciuman, pelukan, cumbuan, bahkan semua malam yang telah kita habiskan bersama sudah hilang dari ingatanmu?! begitu, Kim?!"**

"…"

"**aku bertanya padamu, bodoh!"**

_Duak!_

Satu tendangan Kyuhyun pada ranjang Ryeowook membuat sebuah isakan dari mulutnya berhasil lolos. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sungguh! Ia sangat takut sekarang.

.

"heck?! Kau menangis sekarang." Ucapan sarkatis Kyuhyun membuat air matanya jatuuh semakin deras. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu akan serumit ini jadinya.

"HIks, **Aku merasa sakit, Kyu!** Hiks. **Aku merasa sakit**!" teriakan Ryeowook di tengah tangisnya membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"semua yang telah kita lakukan, hiks, semua yang telah kau sebutkan tadi sangat berarti bagiku. **Sangat berarti**!" Ryeowook kembali berteriak. Ia ingin meluapkan semuanya. Ia sudah lelah.

"**Aku mencintaimu! Kau tahu itu**!" Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain berteriak. Semuanya menjadi kacau.

"…" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"berkali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Semua perbuatanmu padaku karena kau mencintaiku." Ucap Ryeowook menahan isakannya. Meski air matanya ia biarkan lolos begitu saja.

"**tapi apa?!"**

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang berjengit, sedikit kaget dengan teriakan tiba-tiba itu.

"semakin aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau mencintaiku, aku menemukan sebaliknya, Kyu! Aku tak menemukan bukti apapun untuk menguatkan keyakinanku akan cintamu padaku." Jelas Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat.

"hiks. Aku sudah lelah, Kyu. Aku lelah membohongi diriku sendiri." Gumaman Ryeowook cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Kyuhyun. Namja itu memandang nanar pada tubuh Ryeowook yang kini beringsut menjauh darinya. Ryeowook menekuk lututnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat di ujung ruangan. Terlihat jelas ia gemetar.

.

Dan Kyuhyun tak mau menebak apapun penyebab tubuh namja mungil itu gemetar. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

.

"tidakkah semua yang kulakukan cukup membuktikan apa yang kurasakan padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, mencoba memperbaiki apa yang salah.

"**apa?! Apa yang telah kau buktikan?!"**

Dan Kyuhyun langsung menahan nafasnya mendengar teriakan itu lagi.

"semua yang kau lakukan membuatku merasa bahwa kau mencintai 'dia'." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, sedikit tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri.

"'dia'?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Dan Ryeowook hanya diam.

"**heh?! Kau bilang aku mencintai 'dia'? dari sudut pandang mana kau bisa berkata bahwa aku mencintai 'dia' heh?!**" Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. Ia tak terima dituduh begitu saja oleh Ryeowook.

"**semua, Kyu! Semua!**" balas Ryeowook tak kalah marah. Kepalanya mendongak, memandang Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya. Masih dalam jarak 1 meter.

"semakin aku mencari bukti, meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau tak mencintai 'dia', sekuat itu juga aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa kau mencintai'nya'. Aku merasa kalah, Kyu~" ucap Ryeowook lirih, ia memandang Kyuhyun sayu. Menyampaikan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"**Arkh!**"

Lagi-lagi ia berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu berjalan cepat menuju tempat Ryeowook berada. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"aku tak tahu." Gumam Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya ia biarkan jatuh begitu saja, terduduk di depan Ryeowook. Wajah keduanya sama-sama kalut.

"aku tak tahu, bagian mana yang membuatmu berpikiran bahwa aku mencintai 'dia'?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"semua kelakuanmu. Semua kedekatanmu. Semua perkataanmu. Semua perhatianmu. Semuanya." Jawab Ryeowook cepat, "katakan aku egois." Tambah Ryeowook pelan.

"aku hanya tak ingin menyakiti diriku, dirimu. bahkan 'dia'. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi semuanya." Ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"aku sangat sakit saat mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata aku menemukan bukti lain yang justru menuntunku untuk berpikiran bahwa kau mencintai'nya'." Ryeowook kembali menangis. Air mata yang tadi berhenti mengalir kembali keluar.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa semua yang ada hanya semu. Semua yang terjadi padamu dan pada'nya' hanya sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi. Tapi semua sudah diluar kendaliku saat aku bersikeras menyangkal hal itu, sekeras itu pula kenyataan menghantamku. Membuatku benar-benar mempercayai apa yang seharusnya tak kupercayai. Kau mencintai'nya'." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut saat menyadari isakannya kembali lolos.

.

"kau tak mempercayaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya.

"aku mempercayaimu. Sungguh!" jawab Ryeowook lirih. Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook sendu, sedikit kecewa atas semua tuduhan –ia pikir itu tuduhan- namja itu padanya.

"lalu, kenapa kau meragukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"apa yang kuragukan, Kyu? Apa?" Ryeowook balas bertanya ditengah isaknya.

"kau tak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau tak pernah berkata bahwa kau membutuhkanku. Kau tak pernah mengikatku. Jadi apa yang harus kuragukan, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. semua yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar.

"dan semuanya kau ungkapkan pada 'dia'. Kau selalu berkata kau mencintai'nya', kau selalu berkata kau membutuhkan'nya', kau selalu berkata bahwa 'dia' milikmu. Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang salah di sini?" tambah Ryeowook. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

.

.

.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Ryeowook kembali terisak, menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi pada lututnya. Posisi keduanya masih sama, terduduk di lantai saling berhadapan.

"nan neol saranghae. Manhi saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ryeowook langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Nafasnya sedikit putus-putus akibat tangisannya sedari tadi.

Mata keduanya bertemu, dan tak ada yang berniat memutus kontak mata itu. Saling memandang satu sama lain, mencari kejujuran dan pengertian di sana.

"aku juga membutuhkanmu. Hanya dirimu." ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook kembali terisak. Isakan yang benar-benar membuat hatinya lega, entah karena ucapan Kyuhyun atau karena panacaran tulus dari sorot mata Kyuhyun padanya.

"dan kau bukan milikku. Tapi aku milikmu. Dan semua milikmu adalah milikku. Berarti kita saling memiliki." Dan Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat itu. Tawa di tengah tangisnya yang belum terhenti, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"aku tak memiliki otak jeniusmu, Cho. Berhenti membuat kalimat yang tak kumengerti." Ucap Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh Ryeowok dalam pelukannya.

.

"jangan pernah ragukan cintaku padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di kepala Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu melonggarkan pelukannya, melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Namja itu terdiam, cukup kaget dengan aksi Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba bersikap manja lagi. memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha~" dan akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun pecah saat merasakan Ryeowook menyamankan posisinya. Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"wae? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menunduk dan mempertemukan kening keduanya.

"you are too cute, Wookie~" gumam Kyuhyun. Wajah Ryeowook langsung memerah, ia mendorong cepat wajah Kyuhyun agar menjauh.

"apaan sih!" ucap Ryeowook salah tingkah. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil melihat sikap namja manis itu.

"aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup pelipis Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongak dan menemukan mata Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu." Balasnya lirih.

Dan kedua bibir itupun bertemu. Saling mengecap satu sama lain dengan penuh perasaan. Memagut lembut bibir pasangannya, tanpa lidah tanpa decakan saliva. Hanya kedua bibir yang saling menyatu.

.

"jadi, kau tak mencintai'nya'?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Bahkan wajah keduanya masih bersentuhan, mengingat tak ada jarak sedikitpun yang memisahkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "aku tak mencintainya. Kalaupun aku mencintainya, itu dengan artian yang berbeda dengan arti cintaku padamu." Jelas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"tak akan ada lagi wi-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun dibungkam cepat dengan bibir Ryeowook. Namja manis itu tak mau mendengar apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia dengar.

"aku tak mau kau mengucapkan panggilan-panggilan couple-mu dengan'nya'. Aku tak suka." Ucap Ryeowook cepat setelah melepas ciuman singkatnya. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya itu.

"kau membenci 'dia'?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "ani, aku menyayanginya. Dia salah satu hyung kesayanganku." Jawabnya yakin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"lalu kenapa kau marah padaku karena kedekatanku dengan'nya'?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

"aku tak membencimu ataupun membenci'nya'. Aku hanya membenci interaksi kalian berdua. Mengerti? Aku hanya membenci predikat yang ada, bukan subjeknya." Jelas Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"sepertinya IQ-mu bertambah, Wook." Ucap Kyuhyun asal. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau mengejekku, kyu!" ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun semakin tertawan mendengarnya.

"dan Yack! Kenapa aku baru sadar?! Sedari tadi kau tak memanggilku hyung. Kau bahkan membentakku." Tambah Ryeowook lirih.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memandang penuh rasa bersalah pada tubuh Ryeowook, mengingat lagi bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar karena mendnegar teriakannya.

"mianhae. Kau pasti takut tadi. Mian. aku hanya terlalu emosi." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus lembut punggung Ryeowook. Namja manis itu mengangguk kecil di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"aku sangat kalut saat kau menghindar dan menjauh dariku." Tambah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersenyum lirih.

"nado. Nado mianhae. Maaf karena menghindarimu. Aku juga sempat membentakmu tadi." Balas Ryeowook, memeluk balik tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan keduanya sama-sama tersenyum saat semua kesalah pahaman yang ada terselesaikan.

.

"eh, tunggu, Kyu! Sepertinya tadi ungkapan cinta pertamamu padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook retoris. Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"yah~ kenapa tidak romantic sama sekali~" keluh Ryeowook akhirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"aku akan mengucapkannya setiap hari jika kau ingin. Bahkan setiap saat. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara apapun." Balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowoook speechless.

"astaga~ ternyata kau cukup romantic, Kyu~" kikik Ryeowook.

"aih~ kau baru tahu? Aku sudah romantic sejak dulu. hanya saja kau yang ku-"

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Ryeowook!" sebuah teriakan dan gedoran pintu memutus perkataan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kedua namja yang tengah berpelukan –dengan Ryeowook dipangkuan Kyuhyun- itu saling berpandangan sebelum langsung berdiri, merapikan penampilan masing-masing.

"buka pintunya atau akan kami dobrak?!" teriakan kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun mencibir kesal saat tahu Heechul yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"aish! Kenapa nenek sihir itu ikutan sich!" geram Kyuhyun tak suka. Ryeowook terkikik dan mengecup cepat bibir Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya kita membuat mereka khawatir. Aku yakin, teriakan kita tadi terdengar sampai luar." Ucap Ryeowook, "dan tadi kudengar kau juga membentak Leeteuk hyung. Kau harus meminta maaf." Tambah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusapkan jemarinya pada wajah Ryeowook, membersihkan sisa air mata di wajah itu.

"Buka pintunya sekarang, magnae!" teriakan kembali terdnegar. Kali ini dari mulut Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Magnae, itu mereka berdua, kan?!

.

_Cklek!_

"kau baik-baik saja, Wookie?"

"apakah Kyuhyun menyakitimu?"

"apa Kyuhyun memukulmu?"

"Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"dia tidak membunuhmu kan, Wookie?"

"Yak! Berhenti bertanya hal-hal tidak penting!" teriakan Kyuhyun menghentikan celotehan tak penting –menurutnya- dari mulut para hyung deul itu begitu pintu kamar terbuka.

"Ryeowook baik-baik saja. Dan hey! Aku tidak akan seliar itu saat marah sampai memukul Ryeowook." Jawab Kyuhyun. Semua hyungdeul yang ada mencibir tak setuju.

"kau tahu, aku sampai takut saat mendengarmu berteriak tadi. Bahkan saat kau berteriak pada Leetuk hyung, aku sampai-sampai akan terkena serangan jantung." Ucap Eunhyuk mendramatisir keadaan. Kyuhyun hanya ber-sweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

"kau berlebihan, hyung. Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu, ia tidak menyakitiku. Sungguh! Aku baik-bak saja." Kali ini Ryewook membuka suaranya. Semua yang ada langsung menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"baiklah, baiklah. Lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap untuk makan malam. Aku sangat lapar~" ucap Shindong sembari memegang perutnya. Semua yang ada tertawa, tak terkecuali.

"ah, Hyungdeul. Aku dan Kyuhyun mau minta maaf karena tadi kami sangat mengganggu. Pasti tadi teriakan kami terdengar sampai ruang TV. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Ryeowook sebelum semuanya berpindah ke aruang makan.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk lembut pundak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"gwenchana. Mengetahui kalian baik-baik saja dan sudah berbaikan membuat kami lega." Ucap Leeteuk. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"lain kali, bicarakan masalah kalian baik-baik. jangan menggunakan emosi. Itu tidak baik." kali ini Sungmin angkat bicara. Ryeowook memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum haru. Ia menghambur begitu saja memeluk tubuh hyung kesayangannya itu.

"aku menyayangimu, hyung~ mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Ryeowook teredam pelukan Sungmin. Semua yang ada langsung memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan ada-apa-dengannya?

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu, "ne, ne. hyung juga menyayangimu~" balas Sungmin akhirnya.

"biarkan saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita pesan makan malam. Aku tak mau makan masakan Sungmin dan Ryeowook." Kali ini Kyuhyun berucap, mencoba membuat keheningan akibat pelukan tiba-tiba Ryeowook menghilang.

"kajja!" dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan, Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Ryeowook, menariknya untuk ikut menuju ruang makan. Sengaja juga melepas pelukan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"ih~ Kyu! Aku punya tangan kok! Jangan tarik-tarik kerah bajuku. Sesak~" protes Ryeowook begitu sampai di ruang makan dan sudah duduk di kursi, berdampingan.

"saranghanikka." Bisik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menoleh dan mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"pabbo! Nan neol sireo!" Teriak Ryewook. Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat wajah blushing Ryeowook.

"nado saranghae, wookie~" teriak yang lain bersamaan.

_Deg!_

Tawa itu langsung berhenti saat merasakan deathglare Kyuhyun menghujam setiap yang ada di sana. Mereka memilih diam dan menunduk saja. Cukup tahu diri bahwa baru saja mereka salah. Tak seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"hanya aku yang boleh memiliki, Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun mutlak. Ryeowook memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

"kau apa-apaa sich!" teriaknya kecil. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup cepat pipi merona milik Ryeowook.

"berhenti sekarang!" desis Heechul saat melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang akan mencium bibir Ryeowook. Magnae couple itu terdiam dan memandang Heechul bingung.

"berhenti bermesraan di depan kami jika kalian masih ingin bersama." Tambah Heechul. Duo magnae itu langsung mengangguk cepat dan buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka.

"jadi, yo kita makan~" Ucap Shindong riang, mencoba mencirkan suasana. Dan yang lain tersenyum melihatnya.

Setidaknya, semuanya baik-baik saja saat ini.

.

.

.

**END**

Jangan bash pairingnya! Aku tahu, pasti reader deul udah bisa nebak siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun ama Ryeowook.

Tidak! Aku tidak membenci couple mereka, Kyuhyun dan 'dia'. Aku open person. Aku menerima couple apapun yang menurutku bagus. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali bashing pairing di kotak review.

But, Good review dengan senang hati aku terima~ Gomawo~ ^.^


End file.
